disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare Foxy is one of the four secondary antagonists in the 1997 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'', and a supporting character in the 1999 sequel, ''FNAF World''. He is the wise-cracker of the Nightmare gang, which Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica find annoying most of the time (with Nightmare Bonnie being clueless). He is also the most cunning and is the meanest of the gang He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Background Personality Nightmare Foxy is very clever and very tricky, and always likes to cheat others. He is very talkative at the same time. For the most part, he is not interested in anything that worries him. Although, he is the meanest of all the nightmares (Even Nightmare Fredbear) He has been known to be a bit Annoying at some points. Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a big red fox and like everyone else, he wears biker clothes, a pirate hat, brown pants, a sharp hook, he also has sharp fangs in his mouth. Role in The Film Gallery: Trivia: * While on the eponymous 1997 film is a secondary villain in the sequel to 1999, along with the rest of the gang, it becomes a hero, but still has the same features of villain who had in the 1997 film. * Its appearance closely resembles to that Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. * Originally, there was a scene in which it showed to be the death of Nightmare Foxy. It happens in the scene of the battle of the Nightmares against Terrence, Chris and Fredbear Plush, when Nightmare Foxy tries to attack Fredbear Plush, Terrence arrives to his rescue and gives him a kick of karate, making the fox falls on a precipice to his apparent death. However, the scene was eliminated in the final film. * In most of its scenes, the irises in Nightmare Foxy's eyes, disappear during the film. A similar case was with two villains of both animated films: Red from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) and Ruber from Quest For Camelot (1998), with Nightmare Foxy being the third villain of a movie whose irises disappear. * Nightmare Foxy is similar to the following villains: ** Banzai the hyena from The Lion King (1994): *** Both villains serve as a henchman for the main antagonists (Nightmare (Fredbear) and Scar) *** Both are rebellious and in a bad mood *** Both they are the members of a gang (Banzai, is the member of the trio of hyenas composed by Shenzi, while Nightmare Foxy is a member of the Nightmare Gang) *** Both villains turn against the main villain, which ends up killing his own boss for his betrayal and cowardice. ** Ozzy from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994): *** Both villains are ruthless and cruel at the same time *** Both try to kill a child (Ozzy, Littlefoot and their friends, Nightmare Foxy, Chris) but they failed *** Both have dumb companions (Nightmare Bonnie and Strut) *** Both have their own destiny (Ozzy and Strut are chased away by Mama and Papa Sharptooth, and Nightmare Foxy is chased away by Fredbear Plush, but eventually turns against Nightmare, kills him and leaves) ** Steele from Balto (1995): *** Both villains are ruthless and in a very bad mood *** Both have the same traits of being cruel, perverse and very sarcastic antagonists. *** Both have natural enemies that oppose (Terrence and Balto) *** Both have the same row of sharp teeth *** Both Steele and Nightmare Foxy, both are played by Jim Cummings with the same voice accent that provides them *Nightmare Foxy is probably the most ruthless and most devilish villain in the entire franchise. *Nightmare Foxy can also be inspired by Pinky Fox from Rock-A Doodle (1992), since both characters are greedy foxes, ruthless, dark and selfish. *Along with Springtrap and the rest of the band, Nightmare Foxy is the only villain to be redeemed in an animated sequel (in this case, FNAF World, since it is the only movie in which the character becomes a hero). *Nightmare Foxy bears a strong resemblece to King Voracious in The Foxbuster (in personality). Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Foxes Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Sequel villains